Amortentia
by Bianca Blanclove
Summary: So, I found this picture about amortentia potion and Draco&Hermione, but I prefer the whole Scorpius&Rose ship, so I made this. The one were Rose and Scorpius are obviously in love with each other and the Potions professor decided to give them a little help.


**_So, I found this picture on facebook today about a potions class and Amortentia, I'm gonna post at the end of the fanfic so you guys can see it, however, the picture is about Hermione and Draco, but, a dear friend of my is totally in love with Rose and Scorpius dynamic, so I decided to make this fanfic for her!  
I know you already like it Ariel, and I'm glad because this is for you. Now I hope you guys like it just as much, or even just a little, as she did._**

* * *

 **Amortentia**

The room was just as dark and full of fumes as always had been, but there was something different about now, the air was lighter, cleaner, it wasn't as intimidating and nerve racking as once was. Her Dad always said that back when Headmaster Snape used to teach the place could bring you to tear just by walking in, these days things were different, Severus Snape was still a potions master, but now he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Horácio Slughorn was the potions teacher.

He made a much calmer teaching atmosphere than Snape ever did, in class anyway, however, that didn't mean he condom people being late, so here she was, running like her life dependent on it. It was her first potions class of the year and she didn't want to be late, panting she finally got to the door and sighed, she always had potions with the Slytherins, which was fine with her, a Ravenclaw, and she got to see Al, her cousin, unfortunately, that also meant seeing Malfoy, now would be the time where she would go into a very colorful and long rant about how much of a screw up and bad influence Malfoy was, except, he wasn't, hell, if someone was the bad influence that would be Al, not that he ever got caught, of course.

Either way, the blond prat was perfect, the exact reason why she hated him, because she was utterly in love with him and nothing would ever some out of it, why? Well, 'cause she was pretty sure he was gay and seriously infatuated with Albus, she stopped talking to both of them in third year when she came to that conclusion, until she came to her senses – aka her mother finally grew tired, sat her down and made her talk, than she smile a very knowing smile and talked to her, since both boys had been mopping around the house bringing the Christmas spirit down to the whole house 'cause they had no idea what they did wrong – she started talking to them again under the condition that they wouldn't ask why she had stopped in the first place and then proceed to put some much needed distance between her and Scorpius, to the best she could, but Al never helped much on that front, like now.

She never noticed how a light that always shined in Scorpius eyes died in third year, but Albus did, reason why he now waved at her indicating the sit on Scorp's other side, he saw her sigh again and move to sit, because yeah, he was gay, probably, but Scorpius, in fact, Scorpius was madly in love with her and the last four to five years had become painful frustrating, he had done everything, short from locking them both in a broom closet, to get them together, but he was close, oh, he was pretty close, in fact, the situation was so aggravating that Al was sure even Severus was close to doing it, because he knew for sure the rest of the staff was already planning how to do it without getting caught or suspected of! Apparently he was the most patient of the lot – and he was the teenager! – that was how aggravating things were, I mean, even uncle Ron noticed, after everybody else already had, but still, even him!

– Morning Al. Malfoy, still breathing I see.

– Weasley. did the path from the great hall was really that complicated for you? I was hoping you wouldn't make it!

"Of course," Al sighed internaly, "there's this really great thing called **pride**! That both were very adapt of".

 **Rose &Scorpius&Rose&Scorpius&Rose&Scorpius&Rose&Scorpius**

– Shut up Al! – but that only served to make him laugh harder, oh! He could kiss Zabini right now, literally, 'cause that was brilliant!

– So…so… so sorry, but really… Scorpius dear… how–did… how did you not… know!

– I wasn't paying attention!

– Of course not, you were too busy staring at Rose!

The class was just about finished and the professor dicided to make a game, he passed a dark potion vial under everybody's noses and we, beautifully innocent students should identified which potion it was, for extra credit, but of course, being the two love sick idiots they both were, Scorp and Rose had to comment on it.

– Hey Weasley! This smells just like you–disgusting, isn't it?

– Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you, just like you–makes me wanna puke!

– Miss. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, please be quiet.

– Yes professor!

– Now, who can tell me which potions is this? Yes, Mr. Zabini?

The Zabini heir stood up with a sly smile and Al simply knew, starting to smile himself in preparation.

– It's Amortentia, sir.

– Good, – said Slughorn, souding far too pleased, Albus chanced a look at Rose and Scorp, both froze as soon as the words left Zabini's mouth. Albus choked! – very good. What is Amortentia? Yes, Mr. Zabini?

Then it got better!

– Amortentia – initiated him sounding very sure of himself – is the world's strongest potion, and it smells like what the particular person is most attracted to – both Scorp and Rose paled and Zabini turned to them before finishing – and yes, we all heard both of you.

Albus broke into laughter! With the rest of the class following suit… The couple of the day were staring at each other as if they had just seen each other for the first time.

– Shut up Al! – but that only served to make him laugh harder, oh! He could kiss Zabini right now, literally, 'cause that was brilliant!

– So…so… so sorry, but really… Scorpius dear… how–did… how did you not… know!

– I wasn't paying attention!

– Of course not, you were too busy staring at Rose! – emended Parkinson trying, and falling, not to laugh. Scorpius face went redder than Rose's hair and even the professor looked happy.

– I'm not in love with Malfoy! – shrieked Rose finally coming back from the shock – as if I would, be in love with him! That's never going to happen! How could somebody ever be in love with Malfoy!

Scorpius seemed to shrink at Rose every passing word, apparently she hadn't noticed he never once dined, but before Albus, or anyone else for that matter, could say something, Rose dicided to put the icing on the cake.

– Beyond, Scorpius is gay, is not like he will fall for a girl.

And just like that the whole room froze, even that air seemed to stop moving, if Albus could bet he would say they weren't even breathing, any of them!

– I'm what!? – yelled Scorpius finally and that was enough to sat the rest of them into fits of laughter, some Ravenclaws even fallen from their chairs, the Slytherins doubled over the tables.

– Ah… Gay? – asked Rose looking around in confusion, even the professor seemed to be holding his laugh now, his face was slowly turning from red to purple, Albus was starting to get scare for his health and hoped his heart could take it.

– I'm not gay! Albus is gay! – and as if on cue everyone froze again, this time lookinf at Al, who shrugged.

– Yeah, I'm gay, sort of, Scorpius on the other hand is madly in love with you since third year, or didn't you noticed the didn't really dined it earlier? I'm mean, even the staff knows! Uncle Ron noticed!

Rose was trying not to let her mouth hang open, but the task was proving difficult.

– So, you are not gay?

– No!

– And you like me?

– Yes!

– Really?

– Oh, Merlin's sake! – and in an action that would make a Gryffindor proud, Albus planed on selling pensive memories, Scorpius pulled Rose by her scarf and kissed her! Albus heard something that sounded suspiciously like "Amortentia always work" coming from Slughorn.

– So professor, did you win the betting pool? – Horácio gave him a withering look that didn't have any real heat in it.

– You know Mr. Potter, you know far too much about the activities of this School's staff for everyone's own good.

– It's sort of a talent of my – answered the boy with a shrugged and everyone laughed again! Except for Rose and Scorpius, whom were still kissing, oh, he couldn't wait to tell the others, this year's Christmas party would be fun!

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, Thanks for reading and I really hope you guys enjoyed, I know it says Severus still alive, which makes this sort of AU, but I couldn't helped 'cause I really like him, so sorry if you do_** n't.


End file.
